Anoche mientras dormía
by laDy-yaoi6
Summary: Hyoga&Shun eres tu?... porfavor que no este soñando, hazlo realidad!reviws please!


Anoche cuando dormía

Mis ojos están cansados, hoy ha sido un día muy agotador, espero soñar de nuevo con mi amor…

La puerta se abre silenciosamente y una figura mediana asoma por ella hasta llegar hacía donde yo me encuentro, no logro reconocer esa fina figura pero me doy cuenta que acaricia mis cabellos verdes mientras yo me encuentro de su lado opuesto.

Ahora me toma entre sus brazos, y yo son mis ojos aun cerrados percibo un olor, un olor que llena mis pulmones del mas suave perfume que he conocido, quisiera respirarlo por siempre.

La habitación esta en penumbras alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se dedica a dejar ciertos destellos en pequeños rincones seleccionados de mi recamara.

Por fin decido abrir mis ojos y mi sorpresa es grande al ver justo ante mí, el ser mas hermoso que jamás existió, un rubio extasiante que me mira con infinito amor en sus ojos. Yo lo sé. Nadie me había mirado así, jamás.

_Anoche cuando dormía_

_Soñé, ¡bendita ilusión!_

_Que una fontana fluía _

_Dentro de mi corazón._

Al parecer no piensa decirme nada, pues no me ha dado indicios de querer hacerlo.

Ha comenzado a besarme. Mi primer beso. El que tanto ansié, rogado a los dioses por que sucediera.

Su manos bajan por mi espalda mientras le respondo sin duda alguna ese cálido beso que me asfixia por dentro. Comienza a acariciarme de abajo hacía arriba con finita dulzura y ternura.

Hyoga… si es un sueño, no quiero despertar.

Sus exquisitas manos se mueven con maestría ahora sobre mi pecho que empieza a quedar al descubierto danzando en sus brazos y regocijándome de amor.

Me recuesta de nuevo sobre la cama y depositando suaves besos sobre mi cuerpo sólo susurra un "Shun" como si su vida dependiera de este acto. Yo sólo me dejaré hacer, sin hablar, no haré que el momento finalice. No aún. Lo he ansiado tanto.

Juega con mis pezones, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos con sumo tacto. A caso tiene miedo de romperme? Tal muñeca de porcelana fuera yo?.

No puedo evitar emitir unos pequeños gemidos que denotan mi gozo, y arqueando de ves en cuando la espalda. Me hace sentir tan bien. Sus ojos me miran fijamente; esos rusos ojos que me embelesan cada vez que los veo y me pierdo en ellos, como un niño pequeño cuando le compran caramelos.

Mi pantalones comienza a desaparecer y se deslizan entre mis piernas dejando al descubierto partes que mantenía ocultas solo para ti. Mi Amor. Tu cara denota sorpresa mezclada con lujuria al fijar tu mirada sobre "el". Mi rostro toma un tono sonrosado que contraste perfecto con el pálido de mis cobertores.

Ya no hay nada que ocultarte. Soy tuyo. Por siempre.

_Anoche cuando dormía_

_Soñé ¡bendita ilusión!_

_Que un ardiente sol lucía_

_Dentro de mi corazón._

De nuevo emprendes tu marcha sobre mí… besándome, acariciándome, cada parte de mi entidad y alma te pertenecen.

Tu ropa estorba. Creo que me entendiste pues tu cuerpo desnudo ahora esta frente a mí. Atlético, formado y bronceado, una combinación deseosa junto con tus rubios cabellos.

Bésame más, así, eres tú, quien me hace sentir feliz. Bajas por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi ombligo y jugueteas un poco con él; lamiéndolo, saboreándolo, degustándote por mí, o al menos tu rostro eso me dice.

Pero deseo que llegues más allá de esas caricias superficiales, quiero pertenecerte completamente.

Me das la vuelta, dejando mis glúteos a la vista, quienes reciben enormes besos tuyos.

Lames cada parte de mí. El pequeño orificio espera por ti, por tu entrada en mi ser. Ya has lubricado lo suficiente para que puedas pasar.

Con cuidado de colocas entre mis piernas y acomodas todo con suma precaución de no hacerme ningún daño; no te preocupes, no lo harás.

Por fin has llegado, y comenzamos a danzar al compás de nuestros sentimientos, primero lentamente y después aceleramos el movimiento a culminar nuestro acto, jadeo demasiado, no importa si alguien me escucha, fingiré que estoy solo contigo.

"Te amo" musito cálidamente los suficiente para que me pudiese percibir. Me… me.. me vengo… y tu dentro de mí. Puedo sentir todo tu líquido dentro de mí, como me inunda de esta grata sensación.

Quiero quedarme por siempre así, juntos, juntos los dos.

Comienzas a abandonarme mientras un hilo de sangre te compaña, es lo más normal, no había entregado a nadie mi castidad.

Me doy vuelta nuevamente y te tumbas a mi lado, abrazándome y dándome pequeños besos en el rostro.

Ahora puedo dormir tranquilo, contigo a mi lado. Mi lindo rubio.

Mi cuerpo despierta junto con mi conciencia. Un momento y Hyoga?

Aun es muy temprano, a caso fue otro sueño?...

¿Mi corazón se ha dormido?

Que el destino no se cansa de jugarme esta clase de bromas?

Maldición… mis lagrimas no se hacen de esperar como las tantas noches atrás que había soñado con los mismo.

Una sombra se levanta al parecer de la silla que se encuentra en el fondo de la habitación. Con la luz aun apagada algunos rayos de luz entran resaltando sus rubios mechones.

_No, mi corazón no duerme. _

_Esta despierto._

_Ni duerme ni sueña, mira,_

_los claros ojos abiertos,_

_señas lejanas y escucha_

_a orillas del gran silencio._

- Hyoga?

OWARI

Por: Lady yaoi


End file.
